


Learning the Language

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Language Lesson, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Language lesson!
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Learning the Language

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and it would not go away. Hope I didn't butcher the language to bad.

“Buir.” Din’s voice carries up from the lower half of the ship, Cara comes down the ladder to find Din gesturing to himself, repeating the word. The kid is staring intently at Din, ears perked and eyes large. 

Cara sits down between the two of them, forming a sort of half circle, she listens as Din teaches the kid Mando’a. She doesn’t have a clue what he's saying, but she enjoys the lull of his voice and finds herself relaxing, just listening to him speak.

“Would you like to learn some words too, Cara?” Din asks, even with the helmet she could feel his unimpressed stare. 

“I wasn't sleeping, I was listening,” She defends herself, “But yes I would like to learn some.” She adds after a moment and smiles when Din perks up just a little.

Din touches the kids head, “Ad’ika.” He says, tapping his head and repeating the word, making the kid giggle. Din gestures to all three of them, “Aliit.” He says, “Family, clan.” He says and Cara mouths the word to herself.

“Aliit ori’shya tal’din.” Din tells her, “Family is more than blood.”

The lesson goes on, Cara actually starts repeating the words back and enjoying Dins stifled sounds when she butchers the word. He is patient though and helps her pronounce the words correctly, he sounded happy and relaxed.

On the last word, he pauses and seems to be thinking for a long moment before he speaks, “Riduur.” He looks at her for a long moment, “Spouse, partner.” He says and her breath catches a bit. 

His head is cocked to the side a bit, she can tell he's studying her, she stares at him before her hand goes to the back of his helmet and she pulls his head to hers, “Riduur.” She says and he starts purring softly. 

“Elek, gar serim.” He says, “Yes, that's right.” He translates and she grins.

“I feel like this was a great lesson.” She says, she knew she had a stupid grin on her face, but she found that she didn't care.

“Your pronunciation on most words was terrible, but so was mine I first started learning it,” He tells her and she chuckles a bit.

“You were bad at something? I can’t believe it.” 

“I know right?” Din snorts a bit at her sarcasm, swatting at her playfully.

The kid is watching them, chewing on the mythosaur pendant, he lets out a soft noise and then “Bui!” He says and both Din and Cara freeze. 

Din sits down and picks up the kid who is still saying Bui, he holds the kid close, rocking him a bit, Cara can hear soft sniffles.

“Elek, Ad’ika, elek.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Yes, little one, yes."


End file.
